Dream Girl
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: He fell inlove with her. She is his first crush and she's studying at FairyTail academy, our school's rival and also my rival's bestfriend? what a coincidence. But one day, We been forced to stay at the FairyTail Academy for a week and vice-versa? Will they fall in love with each other or there will be someone who can stop them? with NaLu but StiLu..love triangle *
1. Chapter 1: She's in our rival guild

**Dream Girl**

* * *

"_...unrequited love does not die; _

_it's only beaten down to a secret place where it hides, curled and wounded._

_For some unfortunates, it turns bitter and mean, and those who come after pay the price for the hurt done by the one who came before."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: She's in our rival guild?**

_Why?_

I was so mesmerized by her beauty,kindness and cheerful attitude. But then, I saw her with the Fairy Academy students talking.

_Fairy Academy? our rival?_

Guess, I will just forget about her. She's my first crush. I saw her this summer, when I happened to passed at the refuge area when I was already done in my practice at the court. She's kind to everybody. She helps the charity with pure sincerity and love. By the looks of the childrens faces, they admired the blonde girl lovingly.

I admit, I'm jealous at her friends,they must be so lucky to have her.

But I was really shocked of what I saw. She was in the stadium with her friends,cheering at the 'pink-haired guy'.Wait, pink-haired? Could it be Natsu Dragneel?

I averted my gaze at Natsu and I was even shocked more. I saw Natsu waving at Lucy while grinning broadly.

_Why? of all people? Natsu Dragneel? my rival?_

Natsu Dragneel, basketball leader of the Fairytail Academy, Sting's rival.

But then, I quickly averted my gaze towards my team and began to wave at the crowds with my cocky smirk forgetting the hurtful scene earlier. But then, I admit I can't really keep her out of my mind. Much less, forget her.

* * *

"WHAAAT?!" they exclaimed in unison, except Rogue.

"You've got to be kidding!" Minerva, shouted.

"Master, whats the meaning of this?" Sting calmly said,while mostly of his teammates jaw dropped of how calm Sting is.

_I really didn't like the idea but as long she will be there, I still had the opportunity to know more about her._

"You will be staying there for 1 week, the headmaster was okay with it, and we made a deal for it." the master replied

"What deal?" Orga asked.

"Sabertooth will stay at FairyTail Academy for a week and vice-versa." the master replied with a little irritation.

"Master, what's the reason behind this?" Rogue said with no emotion

"Well, We thought about observing each other's school, so no question already! -pack everything you'll need and we'll leave tomorrow, so OUT!" Master Jiemma shouted, while Sting and Rogue make their way to the oak door with their guildmates, trailing behind.

* * *

"Did I heard it right? or am I turning deaf?" Lucy said, while her teammates got silent

Makarov cleared his throat akwardly and was clearly not surprised for his childrens reactions.

"No, Lucy, you heard it rig-" he was suddenly cut-off by none other than Natsu

"Now way, were gonna let those 'Saberteeth' or was it 'Sabertoes'?" he said, with confusion while his teammates sweatdropped except Gray who is laughing with tears in his eyes will clutching his stomach

"Tch..hahaha..its Sabertooth, idiot!" Gray said, while laughing

"What did you say? You wanna go?" Natsu challenged while cracking its knuckles.

"Late to figure it out, huh?" Gray replied, as they got into their fighting stunts

"Are you fighting with each other?" Erza said with a scary aura eminating in her body

"O-of C-course n-not." Natsu said, stuttering

"A-aye!" Gray replied, nervously"

"Meanie! he stole my line, Aye Sir~!" Happy said while faking a cry

"Uhmm..guys back to the topic" Lucy faked coughed.

"Okay, get ready for tomorrow and stay out of trouble, so get ready and OUT!" Master Makarov said while grabbing the papers that are sent in the council and quickly burned them without thinking of reading it first.

* * *

how is it?

please review!:D Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2: My rival's bestfriend

**Dream Girl**

* * *

_"Being Deeply Loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply takes courage_."

* * *

**Chapter 2: My rival's bestfriend**

"Urghh..stupid train" Sting cursed, while covering its mouth to prevent from puking.

"tch..just be like Rogue" Minerva said irritately

Rogue has a motion sickness, but never will he, wants to show such a pathetic state to the other people especially his team. Instead, he'll just sleep or endure the feeling by showing an emotionless mask facade.

"S-shut u-up!" Sting replied with a grunt

"Can't I just don't have a peaceful ride. My memory needs peace." Rufus said, calmly

"heh..memory..memory, thats what you have all in your mind." Orga countered with a snort.

* * *

"Why do we have to wait for those bastards!" Natsu shouted

"tch..yeah, for once, I agree with flame-thrower. Its not like they're wanted. Who's the one who made these freaking banners?" Gray said irritately

"Uhuhu" Mirajane faked cry

" You made her cry again, Gray" Lucy said, with a 'tsk'3' sound.

"Ahhhh! I didn't mean it!" Gray said, defensively

" If you're a man, don't make a MAN cry!" Elfman said while raising its fist

" Baka- she's a woman idiot!" Evergreen corrected him while smacking him with her fan.

"tch..look the bastards have arrived." Gajeel said with a grunt

They stopped imemdiately and flinched.

"Oh, nice to meet you Natsu-san." Sting greeted with a cocky smirk but then, averted his gaze at the blonde girl who was behind Natsu all the time but immediately shrugged it off and gazed back to Natsu, awaiting for his reply.

"Shut up, bastard" Natsu growled and was relaxed of the sudden squeeze by his shoulder and saw Lucy smiling at him.

Sting froze.

**Sting's P.O.V**

_Are they together?_

I looked at Natsu's nakama and was shocked.

_Why are they sighing in relief?_

_tch..Why am I even interested in this girl, when she was probably taken._

_Why did I fall for this girl? Is it because she was attractive? Yeah, she is. _

**Normal P.O.V**

Sting's train of thoughts was cut-off by his teammates.

"I'm tired. We should go in our dorm now." Rogue said, pacified.

"See ya..faeries." Minerva said sarcastically and wave while Sting just smirked, but inside his mind was blanked.

As they walked quietly, Sting began to think that maybe he was just interested with the girl because she's pretty hot and attractive, and later on, he was able to convinced himself for that.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

If it wasn't for Lucy, I would be dead meat by gramps and Erza.

She's the only one, who can understand me and who can calmed me down.

I love her but there's also a part for me that fears rejection.

I don't want to abuse our friendship.

I will wait for the right time.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I can't sleep.

What a coincidence.

She's at FairyTail Academy and the girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel?

* * *

"Oiiii, Wake uppp!" Lectors said.

"I'm sleeping, Lector" Sting mumbled while sinking deeper in the sheets.

"The class would be starting at a few minutes!" Lectors said, tiredly.

"I don't care about classes." Sting said with moan

"Oh really, too bad you can't see Natsu, ne?" Lector, challenged.

Sting bolted quickly that caused Lector to fall.

"Right, I'll beat that Dragneel today." he said, while pumping his fist in the air, while Lector was just recovering from the impact and sweat dropped.

* * *

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy shouted, that caused Natsu to bolt straightly away from the bed while the door swung open, revealing Erza.

"Oh..where is Levy?" Erza asked

"She didn't sleep here, yesterday. Pobably, at Gajeel." Lucy said with a blush.

Erza nodded but was shocked when he saw Natsu and she began to suspect.

"Don't tell me, you did the ' ' yesterday?" Erza said, while blushing.

"Whaaat!-N-no!" Lucy said while flailing defensively

"Yeah..Erza, we didn't do such a thing" Natsu said while scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

"As you say so." Erza said, suspiciously.

"Oh, were going to be late!" Lucy said, while panicking.

"Yeah, see ya at the class." Erza said, while fixing her glasses.

"Natsu, go to your dorm now. We're gonna be late!" Lucy shouted while heading towards the bathroom.

As Lucy was done showering. She began to blow-dry her hair, apply lotion, perfumed herself and then, wear the uniform and began styling her hair while putting some strawberry lipgloss. When she exited the bathroom, she saw Natsu waiting for her at the couch and was amazed of how the heck did he got to his dorm, fastly and obviously came here with a complete uniform.

"Hey, lets go to school together, Luce." he grinned while she smiled sweetly

"Yeah!" she said, excitedly.

As they arrived at the front gates of FairyTail Academy, they smiled and began to straight their way onto their room ignoring the murmurs of the others like ' I think they are really a couple' 'Natsu-san is taken?' 'Lucy-san is taken?' 'they're perfect' 'I wish they will just be more than a friend'.

"Oh my! I really envied Lucy-sama!" said the ebony-haired female

"Yeah.. All the boys adored her so much, but, she didn't still have a boyfriend yet. They even said she's kind and sweet." said the brunette one, dreamily

"yeah..she's my role model." said the short-haired girl, while her eyes sparkled from admiration

But that didn't go unheard by Sting's gang, when they happened to passed the stairs.

"So Dragneel found a girl huh?" Minerva said.

"A hot-one" Orga, countered.

They just nodded except Rogue, while Sting just flinched.

**Sting's P.O.V**

_So they are still not a couple yet, huh?_

_Good. What? Did I just said, good?_

_What the heck!_

* * *

I won't be able to update in the following days, we still had our periodical exam and my mom plan to snatch my laptop away from me.. tsk'3

my parents are strict so *gomene*

no worries :D I will update soon, once, I'm finished with our exam!

please review :D

Do you like it?


	3. Chapter 3: Not so bad at all

**Dream Girl**

* * *

**Chapter 3: not so bad**

Many crowds are gathered around the court, mainly Sabertooth and FairyTail students who had been cheering and betting for their representatives.

As the game started, Sting's team led the first consecutive points but after a few minutes, it turned into a one-sided battle. In the end, Sting's team lose and Natsu's team won.

"I thought we're gonna win this time." Orga grunted

"tch..Yeah..suck those faeries." Sting cursed scowling

They watched as Natsu's colleagues congratulate Natsu and his team while Sting's team left, unable to face the crowd anymore. Natsu keeps impressing Lucy about the game while Lucy just laughed. Sting, watching this, frowned.

He watched as the last batch of crowds exited and immediately noticed that he's the only one left.

He turned into the corner and began punching the wall harder that caused his hands barely to bled but took no attention at it, as he began cursing himself for not practicing seriously.

"Hey, are you alright?" said an angelic gentle voice.

He tensed when he felt something grab his shoulder and said, "tch..just stay away."he growled.

"Do you think, I'll leave you in this?"

Sting was slowly getting irratated and turned to look at the owner of the voice and froze.

He caught himself staring at the brown hazel orbs that seems to gleam worry.

**Sting's P.O.V**

_Lucy?_

"Hey let me take you to the infirmary and lets treat your wounds." She said soothingly

I wasn't able to reply, when I unconsciously nodded as Lucy touched my arm and began dragging me in the infirmary. Once, we arrived there, there's no one in sight so Lucy just grabbed some disenfectant and bandages and began nursing me as I watched her silently while admiring her gentleness.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey, you know its okay to lose but next time, just try your best." She said,encouragely

"tch..you don't know what I felt earlier, blondie." he said while Lucy just seems unaffected

_Heck..what did I say?_

"Hmmm..guess you're right. But you know, losing is about experience and if you swear you're gonna win this, incoming next game, you should really try your best and I'll be cheering for you, if you want. You know I'm a cheerleader." She said while winking.

_So she's a cheerleader huh? But why is she not present in the squad?_

"heh..yeah.. sure blondie." he replied, cockingly

"Oi! I was trying to help you! And don't call me blondie when you're blonde too!" She shouted while smacking Sting's head.

"Oww! blondie that hurts!"

"Don't call me that! Just L-U-C-Y!"

"hmmph..like I want to." he replied while crossing his arms in his chest.

"Oh..you don't want to? huh?" she replied smirking

They began to bicker towards each other and they both began to smirked.

"'BLONDIE!" they sync in unison.

"Stop copying me!" they sync again unison until they began bickering again.

"Shut up! JERK!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

They began to laugh and then Lucy coughed akwardly.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I-I'm Lucy H-"She introduced herself while silently thanking herself, for she was abled to prevent saying her last name.

" Sting Eucliffe." he said smiling proudly, while they handshaked.

"Uhmm.. do you want to go to the park? I-I m-mean its already dismissal's time-and if its okay? well, I understand if you have something important to do-."

"Oh..sure!" she said in an exciting tone while Sting silently gaped at her reply.

"Okay! let's go!" he replied, smiling as they both exited the infirmary making their way onto the school's gate.

They began to talk and laughed at each other unconsciously aware of their new-found friendship, that was slowly, beginning to bloom.

* * *

They arrived at the park and made their way onto the shade of sakura tree and began to sit. With people passing by, they are really mistaken to be a couple. Sakura petals all around them as they talked about themselves. Joking to each other- and As time passed by, they don't really want to leave each other's presence but they have something important to go.

"We should go." he said standing up while giving Lucy a hand. Lucy accepted it and lift herself up.

"Yeah."

They began to walk until they are already in the front of the enormous school gate.

"Thanks Sting. I enjoy you're company. Good night." Lucy said, smiling.

"yeah..same..Night." Sting replied while putting his hands covered in his pockets and smiled.

They turned in opposite direction and Lucy said, "See you, tomorrow, Sting."

"hmmm."

They began to walk in opposite direction making their way towards at their dorm while thinking about each other.

* * *

how was it?

please review :D

currently making the 2nd chapter of the Heart's key

please support my other stories:

1 White Dragon Slayer's Mate

2 Secret Relationship

3 The Heart's key


	4. Chapter 4: partners, camp, Lector

**Dream Girl**

* * *

**Chapter 4: partners, camp, Lector**

Sting got to the classroom with Rogue with a smile etched on his face while the students and Rogue just stared at wonder as they began to murmur.

"What happened to Sting-sama?" the other boy whisper.

"Psstt..don't ask me." the brunette replied, whispered back.

The bell rang and the students quickly scrambled towards their respective seats as Gildarts, they're teacher got to the classroom.

Sting peered at the front row and frowned.

_"No Lucy and Natsu? what the heck..its doesn't bother me thou..like I care." he thought, sarcastically._

Sting wouldn't admit but he felt something tighten inside him.

_Jealousy? hahahha..never in a million years.._

A minutes later...

Gildarts-sensei was in the middle of checking the attendence, but then stopped by the sight of a panting Lucy and Natsu.

"Oh..just in time." Gildarts greeted.

"Uhmm..Good morning sensei and gomene we're late. " Lucy said politely while glaring at Natsu, who only smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh-okay..I let it passed for now." Gildarts replied, raising a brow at Natsu while grinning as Natsu only looked away while blushing, receiving a confused stare by Lucy.

"Okay..so come on in." Gildarts said, waving as Natsu and Lucy made their way at their seats.

Gildarts had started the discussion not clearly paying attention to his bored students. Sting was always lost in thoughts staring at the sky since, his seat is near at the window while Lucy on the other hand was always ignoring Natsu's apology as Natsu sighed defeatedly.

"Luce-please..I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for playing a prank on you." Natsu pleaded, ignoring Gildart's discussion.

"Hmmpphh."Lucy crossed her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Pleaseee.." he pleaded showing his puppy cute dog eyes that he knew Lucy can't resist.

Lucy bit her lip and sighed once again and said, "Just don't do it again." she finally accept, smiling at Natsu.

Natsu smiled back and quickly hug Lucy that the students didn't miss and began to roll their tongues.

"They l-liiiikkkkeee e-each other." they said in a sing-sang voice, as Natsu and Lucy blushed while Sting just put an emotionless face.

"E-ehhmmm..Okay brats- I have something important to announce so be quiet! We will be having our tour by 2 days. The council had already decided the place and we got lucky to have the first reservation." Gildarts announced, while Lucy and Natsu sighed in relief.

Some students began to cheer while few of them willingly raised their hands while Gildarts pointed the small girl and nodded.

"What place will our tour be held?"

"At P'sedeus North Camp. Since its good at helding in some events, the council already planned the place and it be a good place to have a camp." Gildarts answered.

"Oh-I forgot! I gotta group you all into to two!" Gildarts remembered, grabbing the class record which contains the list of names of the students in the class as he began to announce the following pairs.

"Natsu-Erza." in hearing this Natsu immediately questioned why of all it must be Erza , only to received a glare from Erza that caused him to cower in fear.

"Gray-Juvia."like Natsu, he also began to questioned why of all, his stalker,while glancing at Juvia and paled while Juvia was out of thoughts daydreaming at her Gray-sama.

"Mirajane-Freed." the couple only look at each other and quickly looked away, blushing.

"Minerva-Orga."

And the list go on..

"Rogue-Yukino." Sting gulped. Rogue already has its name mentioned and his partner.

_"so who's gonna be my partner_?_ tch...if its gotta be a dumbass. I will surely beat him to pulp."he thought while smirking evilly._

Sting train of thoughts was stopped upon hearing his name.

_Whaaat? me and Lucy?_

"So be ready-brats! We're gonna rock the whole 3 days of camping!"Gildarts beamed.

Sting glanced at Lucy only seeing her giving him a thumbs-up while Natsu snorted.

The bell rang while the students cheered, got their bags and headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Timeskip 2 days~

"Guys, check your things before we go to the bus." Mirajane said, the students checked their bags before nodding in satisfaction as they made their way at the bus and hopped in.

"Okay..lets count ourselves, starting with you, Gray." Lucy ordered while nodding at Gray.

Gray led first then continue until the last student.

"Uhmmm..42 all in all..21 pairs in this bus,huh?" Gray said, as Lucy nodded.

"Okay..go to your partners now!" Erza barked, as she made her way towards a motion-sicked Natsu then knocked him off. Lucy, Mira, Gray, other council members sweatdropped at this.

"Haha-pathetic!" Gray laughed while the students watch Natsu, worried.

"pshhh-Gray,you shouldn't do that if you were in Natsu's shoes."Lucy said.

Erza is the president. Lucy is the vice-president. Levy is the Secretary. Mirajane is the finance. Natsu,Gray and Loki are the Seargeant-of-arms (funny right?). Then so on..Altogether, they are all part of the council.

"heh-right." Gray replied as they made their way towards their partners.

Lucy sat beside Sting and they seemed fond of the silence, listening to the wheels of the bus and watching the places as they passed. Sting has a motion-sickness but due to training, he already learned on how to endure it. Another silence had passed. Until, Sting broke it.

"What did you bring for the both of us?" Sting asked.

"hmmm..First-aid kit, some foods and fruits, tent, and some camping materials." she replied, checking her bag as Sting nodded.

"What did you bring for yourself then?" Lucy asked

"Some clothes, canned foods and some personal things. How about you?"He asked while glancing at her bag that was obviously fully-packed.

"Now you asked for it. The idiots clothes, my clothes, Happy's knapsack, cards and some personal things." she said, glaring at the direction of Natsu's seat.

"Idiot?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Lucy replied, smirking.

"And who's Happy?"

"'tch..its the idiot damned-neko." Lucy replied as Sting widened his eyes.

"Its okay to bring a cat?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she replied, curious as Sting opened her bag revealing a sleeping red-furred cat. Lucy widened her eyes and began to squeal but a hand covered her mouth and see Sting ushed her to be quiet and she nodded as Sting slowly move his hand away from Lucy's mouth.

"Oh my God! kawaiiii!" she said, covering her mouth to prevent squealing as Sting patted his cat's head.

"You're not shocked he's red?" he asked, amused.

"Well the idiot's cat is blue so its not that surprising thou." she replied as she touched the cat's red fur.

"What's his name?" Lucy asked, smiling at the cat.

"Lector." he answered, smiling towards the cat.

"Nice one,huh?" she praised while smiling at him.

"Of-course. I was the one who named him." he replied, proudly as Lucy giggled.

"Hmmm...let's rest a little. We have to be active when we'll arrive." she said, closing her eyes.

"hmmm.." Sting hummed in response.

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_

_They arrived at the place and gaped at the view. They made it inside and was amused. Its look like a jungle-forest, its like natural, given by a perfect care._

_"Okay gather here, I'm gonna announced the rules and the plans." Erza ordered._

Sorry for the small chapter..

I'm busy these following days..

My schedules are quite tight for this month..especially this next month.

We will be having our tour next month.

I will be participating in our Poster-making contest at school.

and many more.. but I always had the time to read some new updated chapters and stories everyday, and I'm grateful at that.

**Attention:**

**I already have a new story. New stories with different plots to be exact. (for me its quite different.)**

**its NaLu and LYONxLUCY.**

**I haven't really decided the plot on my new pairings yet, but its Jellal and Lucy pairings.**


	5. Chapter 5: Picture

**Dream Girl**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Hey! Its been a long time since I updated the last chapter~ I'm terribly sorry for my fans.

Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for the praise, reviews, fav's and Pm's.

I will try my best on this. So please support :D

I love you all~

* * *

**Chapter 5: Day 1: Picture**

They arrived at the place and gaped at the view. They made it inside the entrance and was amused. It looks like a jungle-forest, its like natural, given by a perfect care.

"Okay gather here, I'm gonna announced the rules and the plans." Erza ordered.

They quickly gathered around like a semi-circle with the officers in the middle.

"Okay..first let me announce to you first that Sabertooth will be extending a day with us since our camping is 3 days." Erza barked at the students fiercely which caused the others to shudder in fear. Erza cleared her throat again and glared at Natsu, who was busy whining like a kid.

"Natsu!" Erza glowered, clenching her fists in rage as Natsu slowly peeked towards her direction, as sweats of beads began rolling at his forehead while the others are giving him apologetic looks. Lucy, in seeing this, sweatdropped then quickly ran at Erza's side, patting her shoulder to relax which luckily, calmed Erza down.

"Thanks Luce."Natsu whispered while Lucy giggled.

"You should not do that to Erza again." Lucy said, smiling in which Natsu smiled then suddenly hugged Lucy, which alarmed Lucy first and then hugged back, unknown to them that the matchmaker, Mirajane, caught them and quickly took a picture.

"Back from the topic. There are rules that must be followed so listen!-"

"No using of gadgets. You and your partner must budget the food. No fighting. No stealing of goods and others. Lastly, Curfew time must be followed or else you will be punish." Erza shouted, emphasizing the word 'curfew' while looking at Natsu and Lucy as if they are the only people. Lucy and Natsu gulped and then looked at each other before sighing. Sting was silent the whole time because he really was now getting crazy of observing them.

"Master Makarov needs something to tell you guys so listen~" Mirajane said in a kind and sing-sang voice.

Master Makarov stepped in and climbed at the big rock, glancing at the students with a smile.

"Okay..I just want to say that the purpose of this is to be independent and prepared. Its like survival and determination to be proven. This is important to help discipline ourselves and to value the beauty of nature. That's all, thank you and by the way, Enjoy!" Master Makarov chuckled, doing tha fairy tail sign that caused the others of Sabertooth to rolled their eyes boredly while the fairy tail students cheered and clapped.

"Okay! prepare your tents now and remember the curfew time would be 11:30. You still have much time so gather fruits or anything you'll need!" Erza barked, making her way towards Natsu.

Sting is quite today. So much things have been going in his mind. Random things. Silly weird things for him.

He was in the tree, leaning against it unknown that Lucy was in front of him now. A minutes have passed, Lucy was getting impatient so she snapped her fingers in front of Sting that caused him to be back at the reality as he raised a brow.

"You're spacing out, Sting. Care to share?" Lucy asked, teasingly which caused Sting to blushed in embarrassment.

"W-what? N-no! I'm just thinking of something." he explained, keeping his facade.

"Yeah..yeah sure. Let set the tent now or Erza will be mad." She said, pointing at the tent and some sleeping bags.

"Yeah sure." he said, waving then stood up, following Lucy's lead.

They set the tent in the other side and then when they're already done. Lucy checked their goods and some of their needs while Sting was ordered to find some extra foods like fruits. A minutes have passed, Sting came back holding some apples and strawberries. In seeing this, Lucy was happy that she didn't even realized the drool that was forming in her mouth. Sting chuckled and placed the fruits in the blanket before handing the apple to Lucy.

"Here. I already washed them up." Sting chuckled, handing the apple to her which Lucy gladly took.

"Thanks." Lucy said, eating her apple.

"Hmmm.." Sting hummed in response.

"Hey, by the way, your cat." Lucy informed him.

"Oh! right! I forgot! wait a second." Sting stood up, grabbing his bag and then unzipped it, revealing a sleeping red-furred cat.

"He's still sleeping?" Lucy asked shocked. _How can this cat actually sleep for long? Its the same as happy. _

"Yeah..he's pretty tired. He should be awake soon." Sting said, gently placing the Lector on the tent. When he was done, he slowly got outside, squatting behind Lucy.

"So.. what are we gonna do today?" Sting asked, opening a topic.

"Hmmm..I don't know. There's nothing important to do. Hmmm.. wait! I will just write the next chapter of my story! I bet Levy-chan would love it~" she shouted.

"Eh? writing a story, ne? That's boring." Sting said, crossing his arms at his chest which caused Lucy to fumed in anger.

"What!? Boring you say? Says the one who have nothing to do!" Lucy snapped, crawling towards her bag to get her manuscripts. Sting huffed.

"Whatever." he said, putting his arms at the back of his head as he leaned at the nearest tree.

Lucy was thinking something for her story that she didn't notice how long she was thinking, doing her thinking pose. Sting, however, was bored to death that he sneaked a peek at Lucy and blushed of how cute she is.

_"Stop being a pervert, Sting." he scolded himself, mentally._

He sighed and looked at the scattered papers. _Lucy must haven't noticed this._ He ran a finger to his hair, making his way at the scattered papers. He picked it up slowly, looking at Lucy and then when he realized she was still thinking. He merely shout at himself to control his thoughts. He just wanted to pinch those pinkish cheeks of hers. They seems pinkish and puffy. And by the pose, Lucy was in. She is irresistible. He shrugged his thought and continued picking the papers. When he got them all, he saw something. A picture. He moved an inch towards it and grabbed it. It was an album. He opened it and was flabbergasted about the big heading. It was named 'NaLu'. He rummaged through the pages and felt a stinging pain clenching onto his chest. It was all a picture of Natsu and her. He rummaged again until a picture with caption caught his eyes. He then saw a grinning Natsu whose arm are draped to a smiling Lucy with Happy in Lucy's lap. What shocked Sting the most is the background. It was a big tree that has a carvings of 'LH + ND' with a heart around it and what saddened him more is that it is not daytime. It looks like midnight.

Sting lowered his stare and stared at the caption. He read it silently and every word feels like a stab in the heart.

**Caption:**

**When: July 1 on midnight**

**Where: camping forest**

**Since they're partners. They disobeyed the curfew time which was caught by Erza and luckily, they haven't received any punishment since its Lucy's birthday.**

**~Mirajane**

_"So it happened on last year?" he thought._

Lucy finally decided what events would she take after many pro's and con's and quickly shouted with glee.

"Yay! finally!" she shouted, causing Sting to dropped the album.

Lucy peeked at the noise and blushed in embarrassment.

"D-did you already read those?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. Why? Embarrass?" he asked, smirking, deciding to play along.

"W-what?! N-no way!" she stuttered, waving her arms frantically.

"Eh? why are you stuttering then? You are scared of what Natsu's reaction would be? Thinking why did you make it an album?" he asked, smirking.

"Eh? I didn't made those. I-in fact, N-natsu was the one who requested Mirajane to make t-those." she stammered, blushing, looking away.

"Ahw~ hehe..right." Sting said, scratching the back of his head, feeling a bit hurt.

_"What is this stupid feeling?" he thought, mentally screaming in frustration._

* * *

How was it? hehe.. Next update would be **Train**.

**Here's my schedule for updates:**

**-Train**

**-Twins of Ice**

**-Because of her**

**-You stole Mine, I'll Steal yours**

**-The Heart Key**

_**please leave a review ;)**_

I'm soo sleeppyyy now..


	6. Chapter 6

"**Dream Girl"**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After finding out the album, Sting can't help but feel something. No he wouldn't admit it as jealousy. _Never, ever, in his whole existence._ He sighed in a frustrated manner as he closed his eyes. Lately, he realized, he's been acting out of character and _weird_. Gahh! maybe he's just acting like this because of the sudden moved in Fairy Tail_? Yeah, that must be it._ He frowned as he observed his sorroundings, most students were circling the bonfire as the full moon shone it's eerie glow—very suitable since they're sharing ghost stories. Erza was the one currently sharing her own experience as he can't helped but to smirked to the pitiful faeries as he saw most them, cringed, flinched, and, trembled at hearing Erza's flashback events.

He snorted. He looked around and was amused by his rival, Natsu Dragneel, who was currently chomping all of the spicy foods that Lucy packed. Lucy was by his side, telling him to stop eating since there is only limited food but based from the looks of it, Natsu is a pig moron. _Yeah, his rivial is certainly a pig moron._ He adverted his gaze and saw Gray goofing around behind Natsu, clearly wanting Natsu to be pissed off. _Nice move._

Sting leaned his head on the tree as he closed his eyes for a minute of silence. The cold breeze, the scent of forest, he just want to concentrate with nature. It feels so soothing. _"Well, speaking of soothing, where the heck is Rogue?"_

Sting opened his eyes to searched for a certain black-haired teammate when what he saw before him, made his eyes as wide as saucers. Rogue is talking to _Gajeel_—not to mention, in a causal way!Rogue's own rival! _"What the hell, Rogue?"_

Sting kept on staring them until he rolled his eyes. It's Rogue we're talking about. He has his reasons. May—

"Erza's done so who's next?" Mirajane called out, interrupting Sting's thoughts.

Sting turned to the students and can't helped but smirked sadistically as he saw them quiver—must be because of Erza's story earlier. _Stupid faeries._

"Erza's done? Yosh! My turn now!" Natsu shouted, pumping his fists as he went near to the bonfire leaving all of his mess to Lucy. Lucy, however, cursed her bestfriend under her breath as Gray smirked at this, "That's what you get. Being close with that baka~"

"Shut up." Lucy muttered in return, clearly pissed off by Natsu leaving all of his mess for her to clean.

"Get ready to tremble in fear ice-princess!" Natsu shouted as Gray's smirk faltered that turned into frown.

"Shut it! flame brain!" Gray shouted in annoyance as Lucy snickered.

"That's what you get. Being close with that _baka_~" Lucy mocked as her smirk broadens seeing Gray twitched.

Sting adverted his gaze and flicked at Natsu who was starting his _so-called scary story_. From the looks of it, all of the students are bored. Not to mention, they were actually sweatdropping while Natsu, not looking affected by this, continued his story by presenting fighting scenes in his action with Gajeel, Laxus and Lucy laughing in the background.

"…And so I fought this black dragon with my Fire Dragon fists but the crazy mighty dragon wasn't affected! So I—"

"Stop dreaming, squinty eyes!" Gray shouted, interrupting Natsu's story as Gray and the others laughed at this. Natsu immediately turned to Gray and he stood up pointing a finger at him.

"You wanna fight, droopy eyes?!" Natsu shouted.

"Bring it on knucklehead!" Gray countered as their foreheads suddenly collided with a big impact, caused by none other than Erza.

The students sweatdropped at this while silently praying for their health.

"Ara~ Ara~ Stop it, Erza." Mirajane said as she smiled both to Natsu and Gray kindly.

"_Arigatou, Mira-san." They both thanked her silently as they sighed in relief. _

Erza nodded as she realeased her grip to both of them.

"Well you can beat them later after we're done with the story telling." Mira continued as Gray and Natsu widened their eyes at her statement. Erza nodding in approval as both of them stared at the 2 demons at their front and released a shudder.

"_Evils." they thought._

"Pathetic faeries." someone said as all attention turned to someone, rather, none other, Minerva. She was smirking as she observed them with superiority in her eyes. Her eyes stopped at Erza and her smirk began wider.

"Oh, Titania, pathetic as usual. Wasting your time for a bunch of fools." She spat as Erza stared at her with coldness.

"Is that the only thing that you can say, Minerva? I do not have time dealing you now but let's settle this when the camping's done. At least for now, shut that mouth of yours or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Erza said with such venom as Minerva stays uneffected by the threats.

"Oh, scaring me, Titania? Try me."

"Testing my patience here, are we?" Erza replied, her face and voice impassive.

"U-uh..Let's not talk about this right now guys. We still have to continue the activities today." Lucy, as a vice-president, appeared between them hoping the fight would stop. But suddenly, she felt bad of interrupting them.

Minerva stared at her from head-to-toe and released a 'tsk' sound. "Another stupid fairy, eh?" she said as Natsu began to made his way towards them. His eyes not visible due to his bangs covering his eyes.

"Don't you ever insult Fairy Tail and Lucy you wannabe girl!" Natsu said as he clenched his fists facing the stoic Minerva.

"Ne, but it's the truth, right?" she asked her teammates as Orga smirked in return, clearly rooting for Minerva. Rufus only closed his eyes as Yukino stared at her like she's crazy and Rogue faced Minerva with an emotionless face.

Sting, however, was far away at them but, can't help but frowned at his teammate. _"Minerva's bein bitchy agan."_ Sure, he would loved this great opportunity to insult them. But right now, he doesn't felt like it. He's tired and he doesn't want to have a fight with faeries right now.

"Minerva, stop it. Your father didn't order us to be a bitch in our camping so stop it." Sting said, his eyes staring at her with devoid emotions as all of his teammates turned to him.

They thought he would seek this opportunity to bash Fairy Tail but guess, they were wrong—not that they were happy about it.

Minerva stared at Sting and realized, he do have a point. She turned to Lucy, Erza, and, Natsu, before leaving a malicious smile. "Let's settle this once we're done with this crap outing." she said as she walked away.

Sting cursed something under his breath as Erza cleared her throat.

"End of the story-telling. An hour to go before the curfew starts. Prepare all the things you need. Grab foods, woods or anything that may be useful to you and girls may take a bath after grabing necessary things. Each partners should come here and grabbed the emergency flashlights." Erza ordered as the student nodded.

Natsu whined for not able to finished his story but that stopped him mid-way when Erza turned to him with dark aura. He shuddered as he grinned weakly.

"R-right!" he half shouted and half-stuttered as he ran away searching for firewoods.

All the students were done and it was now a quarter before the curfew would start. Most of the students already went to their respective tents and some are still doing random things. Natsu was in-charge with the bonfire and Gray was in-charge with the safety of the tents built. Laxus was assigned to checked the population of students and Loke was assigned to checked if the students are already gone near the borders.

All of the student councils were now gathered around forming semi-circle as the students are now in their tent. Erza, the president, pinched the bridge of her nose as she cleared her throat.

"So who would guard this time?" Erza asked as Laxus raised his hand,"I'm okay with it. Besides, I'm not sleepy." Laxus said as Erza nodded.

"But then, we should be taking shifts to be fair okay? Let's change shifts every hours until 5:30 am. So we need 6 people to have shifts today. 11:30-12:30- Laxus, 12:30-1:30- Me, 1:30-2:30- Natsu, 2:30-3:30- Gray, 3:30- 4:30- Loke and 4:30- 5:30 is Jellal." Erza commanded as all student concil members nodded.

"Okay, go to your respective tents now and Laxus, be on your guard now." Erza said as Laxus rolled his eyes. "No need to remind me."

"Hn. Go at the watch tower now, Laxus. You can't see everything's doing by just staying here." Erza said as Laxus climbed at the tree.

There stood at the top of the tree, a treehouse—a watchtower to be exact. The campground was wide so a watchtower is really needed. It's designed like a treehouse but in the inside, like a tower. It has transparent windows on each directions. It's suitable for guarding.

When Lucy entered the tent, Sting was already laying himself comfortably at the left side with Lector near his stomach, curling itself into a ball. Lucy smiled and went to her bag to grab her plushie and blanket. "Sting-kun, please stand up for a minute. I'll spread this onto the floor," Lucy excused as Sting nodded, holding Lector in his arms.

Lucy was done spreading it and smiled at her achievement. Sting, however, stared at the blankets as he rolled his eyes. "Girly," he muttered. "Hey!" Lucy chimed as she stared at her blankets with sparkling eyes, "It's amazing, right?" she smiled as Sting shooked his head, "Stars, Constellations and doodles for girls? Awesome," he said sarcastically as Lucy ignored him.

"Now, let's sleep! We still have many activities to do~" she said in a sing-sang voice as she patted the blanket. "Urghhh," he mumbled as he laid Lector between them.

It was now past curfew time and Lucy still hasn't slept. She opened the tent window a little—trying to minimize it so Laxus can't see her as she smiled at the stars. She laid herself facing it as she smiled dreamily but unbeknownst to her, someone's watching her with amusement in it's eyes.

"_Stars, huh? Another stupid thing to be obsessed with. Pathetic." he said as he rolled his eyes._

* * *

**A/N.** I know this chapter is boring. No StiCy yet ;) what a sucker! Whatever~ Anyway, it's been a long time so yah~ Uhmmm, I need your help guys! What would be the activities in 2nd day and 3rd day that would bring our little Lucy and sexy Sting to be close? You can PM or review your suggestions and ideas

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

**P.S.** Currently making the next update of _'The Heart Key._' Please support my other stories. Thankies~


End file.
